


Home Is Where I Want To Be

by DeerPrincess



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerPrincess/pseuds/DeerPrincess
Summary: Zach has a great life, but feels something important is missing.Inspired by the Talking Heads song, "This Must Be the Place".





	Home Is Where I Want To Be

It had been a while since Sleepycabin had disbanded and everyone went their separate ways to work on different things. It was sad, but they all knew it was the natural cycle for projects like that. Besides, they still could pester each other online as much as they wanted, and they made sure to do so every now and then.

Some of the guys stayed where they were, but others moved states entirely. Chris had moved to California, and Zach moved with his girlfriend to New York. The distance didn’t really bother the two, after all, they were used to swapping messages and skype calls, it’s how they became friends in the first place. Things just returned to how they used to be, and that was fine for them.

Well, at least it was for Chris. 

Zach had a lot of fun in the big city, he worked on a lot of great material with JonTron and even wound up doing some work for Ethan and Hila Klein. 

So why did he feel so alone in New York?

Things were good there, and he was really happy to be with Nikki, but he still felt something important was missing. He couldn't figure out what it was, and whenever he felt that way, he started to notice his thoughts would pull him towards California.

At first, He told himself it was just for work, after all there were better opportunities for a cartoon oriented job there.

And it wasn’t a total lie, he was friends with some pretty high profile people who might hire him if he asked. Hell, he could even try pitching for a show of his own again! 

Yep, the persistent thoughts of moving across the entire country were for the next big step in his career, and surely nothing else… And yet he couldn't shake the strange feeling that being in California would definitly be more comfortable.

Something was missing in his life, and he only realized what it was after it had moved across country and out of his reach. Family. Someone who understood him perfectly, who accepted his faults and loved him regardless.

Someone like Chris.

Of course, he missed all of the Sleepycabin guys and the goofy antics they would get into, but Chris was someone he trusted and got along with endlessly. They'd been friends for so long, and even though half of that time was spent looking at each other through a screen, Zach felt closer to Chris than anyone.

Back when they were younger, visiting Chris in Ireland was always a lot of fun, but the vacations never lasted long enough.

He thought about it, and looking back on two years living with each other, it felt like another one of those trips. And it seemed to Zach, no matter how long it was, their time together was just never enough for him.

Phone calls and text messages were one thing, a confirmation that they were both doing well, but it wasn’t the stupid bear hugs Chris would wrap him in, it wasn’t being scolded for embarrassing him in public, it wasn’t driving him places because he was too afraid to get his license. It wasn’t any of those things, and he missed it more than he could stand.

Eventually Zach made up his mind, that he would move to California. But, he told himself and his local friends, it was strictly for business. Nikki could visit him whenever she got time, they would try to make things work. 

So he left the things he loved in New York behind, and moved someplace he thought he might find something more.

Afterall, Chris was there. And that was home to him.


End file.
